<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Step-Brothers by Hotgawg07</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25528891">Step-Brothers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgawg07/pseuds/Hotgawg07'>Hotgawg07</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Powers, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kid Fic, Kid Harley Keener, Kid Peter Parker, LATER, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Harley Keener, Protective Pepper Potts, Protective Tony Stark, Step-Brothers, Step-siblings, what do i pUt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:08:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25528891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgawg07/pseuds/Hotgawg07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
            <p>"Harley, this is Peter."</p><p>"I know, we go to the same school."</p><p> </p><p>Tony and Pepper start dating but Harley isn't exactly the nicest to Peter at school.</p>
          </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harley Keener &amp; Pepper Potts, Harley Keener &amp; Peter Parker, Harley Keener &amp; Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; Pepper Potts, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Step-Brothers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Harley, this is Peter."</p><p>"I know, we go to the same school."</p><p> </p><p>Tony and Pepper start dating but Harley isn't exactly the nicest to Peter at school.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Harley was sitting on the couch, playing a Nintendo game, when his mom walked in. "Harley, it's time to go meet Tony." he nods, turning off the ds and heading towards the door to put his shoes on. When Harley was told about Tony, he googled him, wanting to find out more about this Tony figure. Harley thought he seemed like a pretty cool guy, he owned a pretty big business and had a son four years younger than him. The only thing was Peter was the kid Harley and his friends bullied. He never wanted to bully people, he just wanted the protection and friends. Harley gets into the car, Pepper already inside. "Tony thought a burger place sounded good. What do you think?" She asks. "Sounds good." Harley's not too fond of burgers but it'll work. <br/>
 <br/>
When they get to the restaurant, they head inside, searching for Tony. They find him in a booth in the back of the restaurant. Tony chose a booth. "Hi Harley, I'm Tony," he says, shaking Harley's hand. "Hi," Harley replies, sitting in the booth next to his mom. "So, Harley what kind of stuff do you like?" Tony asks him. "Well, I play baseball. I also like video games." He replies. "That's cool! Peter doesn't do sports, he plays video games sometimes. He's more interested in legos." Harley nods along, "That's cool. I have some old lego's he could have. I don't play with my legos anymore. I'm just not too interested in them." Tony nods, understanding. "Peter would love that! You can even give them to him when you meet." "Yeah, I'd like that." He lies, he didn't even want to get together with Peter but he needed to for his mom.</p><p>The rest of the night goes on like that, they all talk and hang out. Harley and Pepper head home around 8. "Did you like Tony?" Pepper asks, wanting to know what Harley thought of him before things became more serious. "I like him. He's nice and funny." Harley replies. "That's good. I'm meeting Peter soon. If all goes well, you guys will meet!" Harley's stomach sinks at that. Once Peter meets him, he'll know who he was. He didn't want to think about that just yet. "Cool." he tries to sound more excited than he felt.<br/>
 </p><p><br/>
At school the next day, Flash did his routine. He went up to Peter on the swings, coming up with insults to say beforehand, and tells them to Peter. But, today, Flash only got to say a few of his insults before someone interrupted him. "Hey, Flash, why don't we go play kickball before all the good people are taken." It was Harley speaking. "Fine. This isn't over, Stark." Flash, Harley, and the rest of the gang walk over to the field to play kickball. Once they are out of sight, Ned asks Peter "What just happened?" Peter shrugs in reply while saying. "He stopped Flash." Ned rolls his eyes. "Well, I know that." "I don't know what happened." <br/>
 <br/>
After school, Peter heads outside. He's so excited because Ned gets to come home with him! He's practically running to the car with Ned when he sees his dad waving to someone. He stops in his tracks to look behind him and see who his dad was waving to, he spots someone waving back. He looks more closely at who was waving. it was Harley. Peter can't help but wonder why. Why was his dad waving at someone he didn't even know? "Why are you waving to Harley?" Peter asks when he gets to the car. "Oh, Harley is Pepper's son." Peter's stomach felt sick, he never thought that it would be someone he knew. He was so excited to meet Harley at first but now he's not, he's scared. He gets into the car with Ned, giving him a nervous look.<br/>
 </p><p><br/>
Harley was happy he could get Flash away from Peter but, he hopes that he can keep him away every day. He doesn't want to ruin a relationship for his mom just because he was selfish and mean. He gets stuck on a problem with his homework so he decided to take a break and look at Snapchat. Not much has happened, Flash is hanging out with someone Harley didn't recognize and it was someone's birthday. He hears the door open, meaning Pepper is home. "Hi, Harley." She says, taking off her scarf, it was now beginning to get cold outside. "How was your day?" she normally doesn't ask all these questions, did she figure something out? "It was good," he replies. "Good, good." "Why are you asking all these questions?" "Why can't I?" she has a point there. "Good point. You just seemed suspicious of something." "Well... how would you feel about meeting Peter tonight?" "Why?" "Well, I can't get you a babysitter." Harley rolls his eyes, he doesn't need a babysitter. "Mom, I'm in seventh grade, I don't need a babysitter." "But Harley, I'm going to be gone for dinner. I don't trust you just yet to make dinner by yourself." "I can just make a pb+j sandwich. That doesn't involve anything but butter knives." Pepper sighs, thinking about it for a minute. "Fine. But only because this is my first time meeting Peter." "Thank you!" Harley smiles, he didn't want the truth to come out. At least just yet. <br/>
 </p><p>"Pete, you ready to go and meet Pepper?" Tony asks, watching Peter read his book. "Ya!" he replies excitedly. "Okay, why don't you go and get your shoes on, I'll be down in a minute." Peter nods, heading down the stairs. Tony, on the other hand, goes the opposite direction to his room. He heads to his dresser and opens a drawer, he pulls out his socks and puts them on along with his shoes. He heads downstairs, hoping that Peter has his shoes on. "Alright bud, c'mon." at that, Peter stands up and heads to get into the car. </p><p>"So, Pete. Pepper and I were thinking of chicken nuggets for dinner. What do you think?" Tony questioned. "Ya!" Peter beamed. "Can we go to McDonald's?" "Of course, squirt." Tony had already told Pepper McDonald's, knowing Peter would choose it. The rest of the ride is spent talking about Peter's day and lego sets. When they get to McDonald's, Peter is so excited, Tony can hardly keep up with Peter. Pepper isn't there yet, probably taking to Harley about what to do.</p><p>Pepper gets to the restaurant a few minutes after Tony and Peter. They get their food and pick a seat, "So, Peter, what kind of stuff are you into?" Pepper asks. "I like legos and Star Wars!" Peter commented. "That's so cool! Oh, that reminds me, Harley has some old lego sets he would like you to have. I mean, if you want them." Peter smiles as big as a banana at that, this Harley doesn't seem like the school Harley at all. "Ya!" he starts moving his feet forward and backward under the table. "Great! I'll have him find them." Peter was so excited, he didn't know why but for once, he was excited to see Harley. He didn't seem like the school Harley at all. </p><p>The rest of the night is spent talking about legos and school. By the end of the night, Peter was practically asleep on Tony. At that, Tony decided it was time to go. They were home now and Tony was tucking Peter into bed. "Did you have tonight?" Tony asks quietly. "Yeah." Peter sleepily replied. Tony smiled, he thought Harley and Peter were going to get along. At that, Tony kissed Peter on the forehead said their goodnights and Tony was off to bed himself.</p><p>The next day at school, Peter told Ned about everything that happened. Even the legos. "Harley's giving me some legos!" grinned Peter. "Lucky! Are you sure Harley was the Harley we know? Maybe he was waving to someone else named Harley." Ned questioned. "I'm pretty sure there's only one Harley at this school." They must've said Harley louder than intended because Peter was pulled away by someone. It was Harley. "Listen, I know our parents are dating but I don't want you going around saying my name every few seconds. Nobody can know." Harley begged, looking desperate. Peter nodded quickly, "Sorry. But I already told Ned." "Ned's fine, you tell him everything. Besides, he doesn't have any other friends to tell." "Hey!" Harley rolled his eyes and walked out before turning around. "If anyone asks, I was being mean to you." Then, he turned back around and continued walking.</p><p>"What did Harley want?" Ned asks when Peter got back. "Shhh. We can't say his name." "Are you okay?" "I'm fine, he told me not to say his name anymore or to talk about it." After that, they continued playing with the sand on the playground. Peter eyed Harley, they were picking on some other kid. Harley wasn't laughing though. Peter didn't know if he never laughed or if it was something else. He never really looked at there faces, too afraid to. That feeling Peter got yesterday about meeting Harley was gone. He was afraid again.</p><p> </p><p>The next few weeks are spent going out with Tony, getting to know him. But now, he was 'meeting' Peter. Peter had shut up after Harley told him to. Which was good, he had to keep his schoolyard points up. "You still cool going to the zoo?" Pepper asks. "Yeah." He replies, he doesn't want to go to the zoo but he said yes because it's Peter. </p><p>When they get into the zoo, they find Tony, Harley recognizing Tony and Peter. Harley notices Peter hiding behind Tony, a worried look on his face. He'll have to tell Peter not to be worried. "Harley," Tony starts, pulling Peter in front of him. "this is Peter." "Oh, I know, he goes to my school." Harley had said, it sounded kind of rude but he didn't know what to say. His mom lightly tapped his elbow with hers, warning him. "Sorry." He said, "I didn't mean for it to sound rude." "It's okay," Tony replies. "Oh, um, hi Peter." Peter just waves in reply. </p><p>"Hey, why don't you guys go ahead just a little? We'll stay behind." Pepper suggests. "Sure, c'mon Peter," Harley replies. At that, Peter breaks away from his dad, a very worried look on his face. Pepper and Tony share a look that Peter notices. They walk a little ahead, Peter looks back every few seconds, making sure their parents where still in sight so Harley wouldn't hurt him. "I'm not gonna hurt you, ya know that right?" Harley says, still facing forward. Peter nods. "Listen," Harley starts, turning towards Peter. "It's better for our parents. They're happy with each other, I don't want to take that away from them." Peter's not surprised at that, he would love for his dad to be happy. They start walking again, so they don't get suspicious. "You take the happiness away from me," Peter mumbled, apparently Harley heard him though. "What did you just say?" "Nothing." "No, you said I take the happiness from you. First off, I don't say any of that. Second off, I've been steering Flash away from you in case you haven't noticed. Thirdly, you don't understand why I do it." Harley stops at that, he looks like he regretted what he said. Peter wondered why.</p><p>They go to see the polar bears upon Peter's request and the alligators on Harley's. Other than their first conversation, they were having a good time. Harley didn't want to admit this but, he actually <em>liked</em> Peter. He was pretty cool. He knew a ton of facts about all of the animals, even the ones he didn't really like. He hoped Peter liked him too. He knew they got off on the wrong foot at school. "Did you like Peter?" Pepper asked. "Yeah, he was pretty cool." They were on their way home from Dairy Queen, after the zoo, Tony, Pepper, Harley, and Peter went to Dairy Queen upon request from Peter and him. "That's good. I was thinking, movie night?" "Heck yes!" movie night was Harley's favorite, they always had popcorn and some kind of candy. They had watched all sorts of movies, some were terrible and others were amazing. </p><p>That night, they had watched Star Wars. They had popcorn with gummy worms. Gummy worms were Harley's favorite candy. "So," Pepper starts "you and Peter go to the same school?" Harley hesitates for a minute before saying "Yeah, I don't really see him much though because he's in 3rd and 7th graders don't really see them that much." "Never?" "Well, sometimes our teachers are nice and let us go outside and they'll be at recess so not never but not always." "Cool, cool. I think you'll really get to like Peter." "Me too." that was only half a lie, he half thinks Peter will let him in and the other half says Peter will hate him forever for what he did to him. The words at the zoo really hit him today. He never thought about how he took Peter's happiness. He never said any of the words. It was always Flash. He had just stood there, not even laughing. Is it because he was being a bystander and not doing anything? He didn't know, he just wanted to focus on the movie.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I take requests and suggestions!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope y'all liked it. Have a great day! Or night, depending on what time I post this and what time it is for y'all. I know this chapter is short but the other ones will be longer.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>